


Stupid Gin-chan

by Rhye_Meow



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yorozuya is flat broke, and Gintoki left them to play Pachinko..</p><p> </p><p>short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Gin-chan

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine.

 

“Gin-chan, my stomach hurts-aru. I think I'm going to be 'Kay when I eat some ice-cream, ne? Gin-chan!”

 

“Ah, too troublesome.” the silverhead squeezed Karuga's head, when she's being unreasonable and clingy. He knew the reason why Kagura is being like this, irritating him, he felt about it, but the _Yorozuya,_ for a few weeks now have been jobless. There were no calls for request, since it's been raining for who knows how many days.

 

“But, Gin-chan, I'm so hungry-aru.” She slump besides the stinking dog and pushed him a bit when she can't tolerate Sadaharu”s smell anymore.

 

“Ah, I got it already, go downstairs and eat dinner at the old hag's place. I'm going to play pachinko.” Gintoki stood up and stick the booger he's been picking on the china girl's hair.

 

“Huh? Gin-san? You're going to play pachinko when we don't have money?” Shinpachi emerges from the bedroom after tidying Gintoki's laundry.

 

“Maa, maa, calm down. There's no work right now, so let Gin-san play to his heart contents. Go let Kagura sleep at your place while you're at it, Patsuan.”, answered the silverhead while he wears his shoes.

 

“You bastard! We've been hungry for a day and you kept your money-aru. Do you intend the beautiful lady starve under your care-aru.” Kagura stormed out of the living room to the entrance to give a few kicks to Gintoki, however her stomach growled loudly, effectively letting the latter dodge her.

 

“Tch, don't waste your energy, Kagura-chan. Let's go. There's nothing we can do about that hopeless, useless man.” Shipachi added.

 

“Yosh, Gin-San is parting. Later.”

 

After Gintoki went out, Kagura sniffled besides Shinpachi. “Gin-chan's going to gamble while he left us to starve. What a useless adult-aru.”

 

“Maa, maa Kagura-chan, let him be. He's always like this. How about we have dinner at home? Aneehue is going to be late tonight and ask me to start dinner.” this is Shinpachi's silent way of saying that the dinner will be at least edible.

 

“Can I eat pickled radish too?” Kagura said, trying to coax Shinpachi. Being a little willful.

 

'Well, I'll try. Go rest for a while and we'll go out. Oh, how about you give Sadaharu a bath? Aneehue will not let him inside if he smells like that.”, Shinpachi pointed out.

 

* * *

 

 

“But, will you be alright somehow? You know you're always welcome here Kagura-chan. That Gin-San's being unreasonable, letting you starve.” Otae-San watched as the china girl gobble down bowls of rice. She is genuinely concerned for her, since Kagura is a young girl and might need some things that Gin-San can't provide. Especially for a girl her age.

 

Kagura choked a bit, pat her chest and drank the water Shinpachi handed her before she spoke.

“No Aneego, Gin-chan is giving me what I need, I know that. But sometimes it's nice to have some more-aru. And besides, Gin-chan will be lonely without me and Sadaharu.”, she gave the two siblings a wide grin before she wolfing down the rice in front of her.

 

“She has a point. But still, I wonder where Gin-san went?” Shinpachi said, and followed this with a sigh.

 

“Geh, stupid Megane reminds me of that gambling old man-aru.”, she eyed him intensely.

 

“Eh? Me? What did I do? I have been just genuinely curious. I saw our savings account and we are flat broke. And then he says he'll go to a pachinko game? It's not like Gin-san to waste money when he hasn't fed you and Sadaharu, well and me for that matter.”, he pointed out.

 

“Is there any reason for this other than he's irresponsible? Mou, Shin-chan, let's stop this now. There's nothing we can about that natural perm head guy.” Otae added.

 

“..You're right.” Shinpachi said, and turned eyes on Kagura, who seems sad about.

 

 _I hope tomorrow will be different._ Shinpachi sighed again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gin-San ohayou, Kagura-Chan and I are here, are you still asleep?” Shinpachi called out to the silverhead when he saw that his shoes are there, but the office and living room is empty.

 

“Gin-chan! You're still asleep? How long are you going to be a lazy bum-aru?” Kagura slid open the door to Gintoki's bedroom and saw the silverhead sleeping, snoring loudly.

 

“Mou, Kagura-chan… let Gin-san sleep, ne? I went home late and drank too much.” Gintoki rolled to his side and covered himself with a blanket.

 

“Gin-chan you're an idiot!” Kagura stormed out.

 

“Wait, Kagura-chan! Where are you going?” Shinpachi ask.

 

“The living room, I'm going to sleep-aru.” the other one replied.

 

“Shinpachi.”

 

Before young man can retort to Kagura, Gintoki called him out, and the latter knelt beside him, waiting to know what's up.

 

“There's ice cream in the fridge. Give it to the gluttonous brat and let me sleep till noon. Wake me up for lunch.”, said Gintoki.

 

“Eh? Ice cream? What?”

 

“Huh?! Ice cream is ice cream. What's there to it? Let that brat eat it and you take one too. And get out here before I kick you.” Gintoki harshly said. But rather than be hurt, Shinpachi is a smiling a little, when he saw Gintoki's hand covered in plasters.

 

Although the _Yorozuya_ can and will do anything, Gintoki isn't good with construction materials. He saw that kind of plasters before when they part time for a road construction.

 

He felt a bit touch at Gin-San's gesture that he chuckled a bit before he went outside.

 

But when he reached the refrigerator, there was no ice cream. He panicked and went to the living room swiftly, only to see Kagura sniffling while grinning, eating the tubs to _bargain dash._

 

She grinned with a teary face and gave Shinpachi a tub to eat with her too.

 

“Stupid Gin-chain.”, she mutter while they contentedly eat.

 

“Uhn.” Shinpachi agreed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Gintama's ending song no. 14 titled "Wo Ai ni" , and that inspired this ff. ^^ thanks for reading.


End file.
